Distant Heartbreak
by watery-14
Summary: Sakura and Li(Syaoran) are just starting to get together, then he has to go back to Hong Kong. He returns in later chappies. SS, ET
1. Chapter 1 Default Chapter

OK. Sooooo, this is my very first fanfic! Yaaaaaayyyyy! Hopefully it will be the first of many.  Alrighty, now that that's out I have a few notes:

v I will be using English names because I live in the U.S. and that's what I hear. If you need help, I will list English names with their Japanese counterparts.

v I am doing this fanfic during my Spanish and Computer classes, so some of the chappies might end up cut short.

v Like I said, this is my first fic, so updates are going to be slow moving until I get the hang of this.

v I will happily welcome any and all reviews and ideas. 

I think that's it. So, here are the names, oh, & just Bcause I list the names of a character, doesn't mean they're going to be in the fic:

            Sakura- Sakura (of course)

Li- Syaoran

            Eli- Eriol

            Madison- Tomoyo

            Meilin- Meiling

            Tori- Touya

            Aiden- Fujitaka

            Julian- Yukito

            Nikki- Naoko

            Chelsea- Chiharu

            Rita- Rika

Sorry for all of you Meilin fans out there. I don't know if she'll be in my story, but if she is, it's not until later chapters. Also, I'm going to use a few Japanese words here and there, so if I use them wrong, PLEASE tell me so I don't make an idiot out of the fool I already am.

(my little side notes, hehehehe)

~P.O.V.~ -character's point of view

~*~*~*~* - change of place or time (I'll say which)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING- except this fanfic

OK. That's it. On with the Fanfic!

Oh yeah. Everyone knows each other, and they live in Tomoeda (sorry if I misspelled that).

 **Chapter 1- **Default Chapter

"Sakura!" Li yelled as she fell from the tower. 

"Li, help!" she called back. 

They had been on a field trip with the rest of their class to a historic tower in their town. During the tour they had sensed something, so they had separated from the rest of the group to investigate. Their search had led them to the top of the tower. While they were looking around, somehow something knocked Sakura over the side and she was falling toward the ground as Li watched in horror.

"Sakura! You've got to use the Fly or the Float cards!"

"I don't know if I can!"

"You have to!"

After hearing this, she grabbed her key to transform it into the Sealing Wand so she could release the Fly card, but had a sickening realization: 

"Oh, no! Li, I don't have the Fly OR the Float card!" 

Even as she spoke the ground was getting closer and closer. Li felt completely helpless watching. He had to act fast, but what could he do?


	2. Chapter 2 Thanks

Heeellllllloooooooo again. Well, I am finally updating. I would have done so on Thursday, but I had to leave the library early so I couldn't finish my update. I would like to start by thanking everybody who reviewed. You love me, you really love me sniff.

**Jubily-Lollypops**: Thank you the support and I do plan on making longer chapters. By the way, "Hell Gone Wrong" is totally awesome!

**Chibi Gypsy 121**: Those are great ideas! Much better than anything I've come up w/. Romances are my favorite kind of fanfic, too. I will try to update quickly.

**sweetiehartieangel369**: That is a pretty good method for coming up w/ a title. I appreciate the ideas.

**Silver Wolf Gurl**: Yah, I know it was short, but I am trying to make these longer.

Thanx again, you guys were the very first to review my fic! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! All right. On w/ the fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything-'cept this fanfic etc., etc., etc.

**Chapter 2**- Thanks

Chapter 1 Recap

_Li felt completely helpless watching. He had to act fast, but what could he do?_

End of Recap

Suddenly he thought of something.

"Time Card! Release and dispel! Stop time!"

Everything around him froze. The cars and people below stopped moving. Sakura stopped in midair, 20 feet from the ground. Li used the Dash Card and got to the bottom of the tower as quickly as possible and then he ran to where Sakura would fall.

"Time Card!" he called the card back and Sakura fell the other 20 feet, right into his arms.

He set her down as she hugged him as tight as she could.

"Li, you saved me! How can I thank you?" she said, hardly believing she was still alive.

"Don't worry about it."

"Li, how can you say that? You just saved my life and all you can say is 'Don't worry about it'?!"

"Well, you couldn't save yourself and I wasn't going to watch fall, so . . . ."

"How did you save me? I was falling and I could see you on the tower, next thing I know, you catch me."

"I used the Time and the Dash cards. How did you fall off the tower anyway?"

"I don't really know. I was on the tower with you and suddenly it felt like someone pushed me over."

"How could that happen? You and I were the only ones up there."

"Does it look like I know?" she said giving him a look that clearly stated 'I know as much about it as you do, bucko.'

"Uhm, well no."

"Look, we can tell Kero about it, but in the meantime we'll just have to be careful. But Li, really, you have to let me thank you. How about I cook you dinner? Your choice what dish."

"Sakura, you really don't have to." She gave him a look that shot daggers and he immediately said "OK. Fine."

"Great, now let's get back to the class before they start looking for us."

Back w/ the class

They got back with the class and acted as though nothing had happened. Madison came over to them immediately.

"Where have you guys been? You better not have done something cool."

Sakura told her everything that happened. When she was finished Madison spoke again.

"You guys should have told me. That would have been awesome to film!"

Sakura and Li both sweat-dropped and fell over anime style.

"Try experiencing it. Then we'll see how awesome it is. I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for Li."

Madison looked over at him.

"Li, are you blushing?"

"What? Me? No way! Why would I be blushing?" he said as his face proceeded past the rank of tomato and went straight to cherry.

"Right. We believe you, Li. Whatever you say. Well, I've got to go. I'm meeting Eli. See ya!"

"Bye, Madison!" Sakura called after her.

By then the field trip was over and everyone was leaving, so Sakura turned to walk home, leaving a confused (and embarrassed) Li standing, unsure of what to do.


	3. Chapter 3 Cake

Alrighty, I'm baaaaaack. Hahahahahah (laughing maniacally). I hope that by now you guys have caught on to the fact that I'm a little on the weird side. **:) **As usual I want to start by thanking my reviewers.

**Chibi Gypsy 121**: Ha! Me? Tired of dedicated reviewers? Not in this lifetime, bucko! I really appreciate your reviews and I enjoy reading them. Your reviews are the longest ones I receive, and I hope that you continue to review my story.

**Jubily-Lollypops**: Thank you for the praise. Much appreciated. I'm trying to lengthen the chapters.

**Silver Wolf Gurl**: Nice review. Short, sweet, and to the point. Thank you.

Thank you for the reviews you guys. You guys have reviewed my entire story so far- all two chapters of it. Hehehehe, yeah. Anyway, I thought I would notify you all that I will not update the next chapter until I receive at least 3 reviews for it. I don't want to hear any complaints because so far I've been receiving at least 3 reviews for every chapter and besides, I'm setting my sights fairly low. I would have updated the story a lot sooner, but it's the last week of school and we've been doing finals-AAAAHHHHHH! Wheeze, wheeze, choke,pant. On to the fanfic.

**Dicalimer:** Do own anything . . . CCS . . . CC . . . my ideas . . .

**Chapter 3 – **Cake

----Chapter 2 Recap.----

By then the field trip was over and everyone was leaving, so Sakura turned to walk home, leaving a confused (and embarrassed) Li standing, unsure of what to do.

----End of Recap.----

"C'mon, Li."

"Huh?"

"I said I'd make you dinner. C'mon."

"Okay, let's go."

"So, Li. What do you want?"

"I don't know. Can you make Dim Sim?" (s/n I have no idea if that is a real dish or not. The only knowledge I have of Chinese or Japanese food comes from going to buffets)

"Sure."

They had reached her house. Li stopped outside the door.

"What's the matter, Li?"

"Um, your brother isn't home, is he?"

"Tori? No, he's working. He won't be back until really late tonight."

"Good."

They went inside and Sakura headed for the kitchen.

"Kero!" she called. "Kero, get in here!"

They could hear him upstairs in Sakura's room, playing video games.

"Just a minute! I almost have the high score!"

"Fine then. I guess you won't get any of the leftover cake from last night."

"**C-C-C-CAKE!!!!!!!!!**"

He flew down the stairs as fast as he could and started chowing down on the cake Sakura had taken out of the fridge.

"Wus he dojmg herg?" Kero asked with his mouth full, nodding towards Li.

"I'm making him dinner. We have to tell you what happened today."

Kero listened intently as he ate while Sakura described what happened at the tower for a second time. By the time Sakura was finished, so was the Dim Sim, so they discussed it while they ate.

"So what do you think, Kero?"

"I'm not real sure." he said swallowing. "This is definitely interesting, though. AND THIS FOOD IS GREAT!" and he went back to stuffing his face.

Suddenly Li spoke up.

"I think this is more serious than we're taking it to be. I mean, someone or something is apparently out to get us, or at least Sakura. We need to figure this out."

"As much as I hate to admit it, the kid's right."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"I'm gonna need some time to think about this. I'll be upstairs meditating if you need me."

Li and Sakura watched him fly into Sakura's room. They exchanged glances.

"He's gonna fall asleep, isn't he?"

"Yep."

They both sweat-dropped and fell anime style.

"Thanks for dinner, Sakura. I guess I may as well leave."

"Wait, Li! I mean, um, we could watch a movie or talk or something."

"That sounds okay, but can we talk outside?"

"Sure! Uh, do you want to walk while we talk?"

"Alright, I guess. We can walk to the park."

* * *

****

Well, how was it? A little short, I know, but I'm already pushing for time as it is. It might be a while before my next chapter, 'cause I won't have access to the school computers and my parents haven't bought a new computer yet, so all my updating will be done at the library. I will try to keep up though. To all of you who are out of school for the summer or just for a break: HAVE AN AWESOME SUMMER!!!!

-Sara


	4. Chapter 4 Benches and Accidents

How's it going everyone? I know, long time, no update. In fact, the only reason I'm updating now is 'cause I'm staying at my friends' house and they have a good computer. Thank goodness. ;) If I'm not mistaken, I believe that some of my faithful reviewers have changed their ids. I can't really think right now, so please tell me if I'm right or hallucinating. For that one reviewer who I know exactly who you are, or at least your id, here ya go.

**Jubily-Lollypops**: Thank you very much. I have checked out Devil In Paradise. Very nice. I must say I'm not surprised that Riche has returned.

Well, I can't really think of anything that I want to say, I gonna try to make this chapter fairly long, but I make no promises! Mwahahaha! –Ahem- sorry.

**Chapter 4**- Benches and Accidents

----Chapter 3 Recap.----

_"Thanks for dinner, Sakura. I guess I may as well leave."_

_"Wait, Li! I mean, um, we could watch a movie or talk or something."_

_"That sounds okay, but can we talk outside?"_

_"Sure! Uh, do you want to walk while we talk?"_

_"Alright, I guess. We can walk to the park."_

----End of Recap.----

"I don't know if I thanked you properly for saving me, but I'm really grateful."

"I you'd had your cards with you, you could've saved yourself, and you've already thanked me enough."

"But, I didn't have my cards with me and that's what matters."

"Sakura, we've already about this. Don't worry about it. Besides, I'd think you'd want to forget about what happened today."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They had reached Penguin Park. (s/n Ah, the infamous Penguin Park. What kind of evils await our characters here?)

"Li, it seems like every time we talk its about the Clow or the Sakura Cards."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, just something else for once."

They were quiet for a few minutes as they walked over to a bench and sat down. After a few minutes, Li broke the silence.

"Sakura?"

"What, Li?"

"Do you like Eli?"

"What?!"

"You heard me, do you like Eli?"

"How so?"

"Do you _like_ him?"

"He's a good friend, but no, not like that. I mean, he and Madison are dating."

"Oh."

"Why did you ask?"

"Uh, no reason."

Silence.

"Hey, Li."

"Hm?"

"Earlier, when Madison asked you if you were blushing, were you?"

"A little."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't rub it in."

They were quiet again and they looked around, avoiding each other's eyes because they were both blushing. They sat around in silence like this for a while. After a few minutes of this Li leaned back and "accidentally" rested his hand on Sakura's, making her blush so much her face was practically as bright as the street light around the corner. (s/n Ah-ha! So that's what kind of evils are in the park tonight! No, Li! Don't do it! Wait a second. What the heck am I saying? Go, Li, go!)

"Saku-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment Sakura kissed him. They stopped kissing after a few moments. Li just sat there, shocked, but in complete bliss.

"Li? Li, are you okay?"

"Perfect."

"Are you sure? You're not moving."

"I'm just trying to figure to figure out what happened."

"This." She said and she kissed him again, but this time it was just a peck.

As soon as Sakura broke off, Li spoke again.

"Ok. I think I can get used to this."

He was completely red in the face as he spoke and Sakura sill had some blush staining her cheeks.

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"You just have a tendency to overreact sometimes."

"I do NOT! But I will admit I wish we had done this sooner."

"Oh shut up!" she said as she playfully shoved him off the bench.

"Hey!" He said trying to look mad, although it wasn't working.

"It's pretty late, I better go home." Sakura said, starting to get up.

"Wait!" Li said as he caught her hand to stop her, "I'll walk you home."

"Ok."

So they walked to her house, holding hands. When they reached Sakura's house they stopped and looked at each other.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Great."

"See you then."

Sakura kissed him on the cheek and went inside. She climbed the stairs and went to her room, then got ready for bed and then laid down on her bed.

-Sakura's P.O.V.-

I am so happy. Li and I are actually dating. Today is one of the best days of my life.

-End of P.O.V.-

With that last thought she fell asleep.

* * *

So, how was it? Was it long enough? Please R & R and tell me your opinions! Remember, even if I do get access to a good computer, I won't update unless I get at least three reviews. 'Ja.

-Sara


	5. Chapter 5 Mysteries Revealed

* * *

Hey everybody. AAAAAAHHHHH! (dodging shoes and eggplant-well why not, everyone always uses tomatoes, I thought I'd change it) I know it's been forever since I've updated and I know that you people probably hate me about now, but I have a good excuse. INCOMING, DUCK! Alright, I'm ok. See I would've updated, but there was one little tiny detail that was sort of keeping me from doing so. I LOST MY FANFIC! (tears running down face, blows nose). See during my summer vaca. I went to a lot of places and shortly after I left my friend's house where I last updated, I lost it. I don't know about you people, but I wrote my fanfic down before I ever posted it here, so losing that really made things hard. I was so stressed out, but I found it Thursday night, so I'm happy and updating. Plus, I've kept the creative juices going. Everytime I've had an idea, I've written it down, so I have some ideas that will be included in later chapters.

To my always-faithful reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! You guys are the only ones who review, so for all I know you could be the only ones reading the story, and I really appreciate that.

**Moon Sunflower 6389**: I'm glad that you liked it. I think you were right before about us being somewhat similar. I definitely see the resemblance.

**Jubily-Lollypops**: Yes, I am attempting to stretch them out so that they are longer. Its just a little hard finding a good place to end one chapter and start a new one.

**Caitlan**: I have no idea whatsoever who you are, but thank you for reading my story! Someone new! Or so I think.

In case I haven't told you people, I have finally tried Dim Sum! Woohoo! Its pretty good stuff. Add a little soy sauce and you're good. Goodness- I sound like Kero! Anyway, I'll shut up now so we can get back to the story. Oh wait! –Just kidding, hehe. - ONWARDS!

(s/n blah, blah, blah)- my notes and snide remarks

**Disclaimer** (for last chappie and this one): I don't own anything . . .blah, blah, blah, you people know the drill.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **– Mysteries Revealed

---Chapter 4 Recap.---

_- Sakura's P.O.V. -_

_I am so happy. Li and I are actually dating. Today is one of the best days of my life._

_- End of P.O.V. -_

_With that last thought she fell asleep._

---End of Recap.---

Around 12: 00 Sakura was woken up by someone calling her cell phone.

R-r-r-ring! (s/n OK. So I wanted it to be a ringtone of Utada Hikaru's 'Simple and Clean' but that's kind of hard to do, so work with me and use your imagination)

"Huh? Wha?"

R-R-RING!

"Five more minutes, Tori."

R-R-R-R-R-ING

"Hm? Oh, my cell phone!"

Sakura had finally realized her phone had been ringing for the last five minutes and was now fumbling around under her bed for her cell phone. (s/n I don't know how it got there, but it did)

After mistaking a sock and two stuffed animals for the phone, she finally found it. She peered at the lit numbers in the dark and found the talk button.

R-R-RI-beep. (s/n Awww. It was just going into the chorus, too)

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Sakura?"

She peered over at her clock.

"Li? Do you know what time it is?"

"I know its late. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You sound distressed. Is something wrong? Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you? Oh no! Don't tell me you're at the hospital!" she was getting more and more frantic with every sentence.

For a brief moment Li smiled at her concern for him, but it was very brief.

"I'm fine, but I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"A little after I got back, my mom called."

"From Hong Kong?"

"Mm-hmm."

"OK. Soooo, what'd she say?"

"She told me that I have to go back to China."

"What? When?"

"Tomorrow."

"You can't be serious! This can **NOT** be happening. There's no way you can go back to Hong Kong!"

By now she had gone waaaayyy past hysterical.

"Sakura." he started to say but she just kept going off.

"SAKURA!"

She stopped, startled by his attempt to shut her up for a moment.

"Sorry, but you didn't hear me. I don't want to leave Tomoeada either, but I have to."

"Listen, I wanted to know if you would come to the airport with me tomorrow."

"Sakura?"

"Of course I'll come with you. Who knows when we'll see each other again."

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll let you sleep. Good-bye."

"Bye, Li."

- Sakura's P.O.V. -

I couldn't believe it. An hour ago I was the happiest girl in the world. Now everything is falling apart at the seams.

- End of P.O.V. -

Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she silently cried herself to sleep. Suddenly but quietly, the drawer in which Kero slept opened and Kero emerged. He recalled the scene that had just unfolded before him as he watched Sakura sleep, her cheeks stained from the tears.

'Oh-oh.' He thought as he disappeared back into his drawer to call someone.

---Meanwhile a Mansion Somewhere Else---

"That was an excellent idea to get them together, Madison. I never would have thought of using the field trip to the tower to our advantage."

Eli and Madison were sitting in Eli's room, discussing their plan and what had come of it. That's right, Madison and Eli had planned the whole thing at the tower. Eli had hidden at the top, invisible, and had summoned Sakura and Li. When they reached the top Eli pushed Sakura over the edge. They knew Li would save her, but just in case he didn't succeed, Eli was ready to step in. Madison, who Eli had also made invisible, had videotaped the entire incident, wearing an evil grin, extremely pleased with herself. (s/n what? Did you think I would just forget about that part of the story and leave you hanging? O, ye of little faith. -ahem-**** back to the story)

"Thanks, Eli. I couldn't have done it without you." Madison said, giving Eli a quick kiss on the lips.

He smiled and his sapphire eyes had a glint of mischief in them.

"I'm glad I could be of service."

"Now, on to the next phase of my **EVIL MASTER PLAN**! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Madison said, laughing maniacally, making Eli back away about 5 ft from her.

"I'm just kidding, Eli," she said after she noticed the new large space between them, "but we do need to figure out what to do next."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure, but Kero is supposed to call with an update on our kawaii little lovebirds."

As if on cue, Madison's cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi, Madison speaking. Is that you, Kero?"

"Of course it's me."

"So what happened?"

"Well, Sakura made the Li kid dinner and OH MAN WAS IT GOOD! I even got **CAKE**!"

"Kero, we want to know what happened with Li and Sakura, not your stomach."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Well, about that. There may be a slight problem."

5 minutes and numerous kawaiis later (s/n Kero was telling about their walk before he got to the bad news) there was a rather loud scream echoing throughout Tomoeada.

"**WHAT?!**" Madison screeched. "No Way! I worked too hard for this! We've got to do something, Eli."

Kero at this point was putting his little phone under a pillow, trying to drone out the sound. Sakura was sleeping throughout all of this (s/n, she might be depressed but she's a still a heavy sleeper).

"I'm sorry, Madison. I may be Li's ancestor, but I can't go against Yelan's wishes. If she wants Li back in China, then I'm afraid he'll have to go back to China."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Once again, I'm sorry, but I don't think so. I know you hate giving up, but I think we're going to have to abort this mission. Besides, right now Sakura's going to need us. This must be murder for her."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's concentrate on her now."

"Sorry to interrupt your little discussion, but remember ME?"

"Oh, gomen, Kero."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No. Thanks for the update. You can go ahead and sleep now."

"And . . ."

". . And as promised I'll make you a three-layer chocolate cake with pudding frosting."

"Make it a six-layer cake."

"4."

"5."

"Deal."

"Nice doing business with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to catch up on my beauty sleep."

"Alright. 'Bye, Kero."

Madison hung up the phone and sighed. Loudly. Eli looked at her for a moment, then spoke.

"Wow. You must be really disappointed. You were really getting into this project. I mean, you already made the wedding invitations."

"Yeah. Too bad. They turned out really well, too. Guess I'll have to throw them away."

"Why? You could save them. For all you know you might need them in the future."

"Hm. You know, you're right. I will keep them."

She walked over to where Eli was on his bed, sat down next to him and out her head on his shoulder.

"No wonder I like, Eli."

"What can I say? It must be my boyish looks and suave nature."

"Shut up," she said giggling, as she playfully hit him in the shoulder, "don't flatter yourself. I also used to think that cashmere would be a good material for pants and dresses." She shuddered as she recalled the incident, "Never again."

* * *

Hey! I know that I cut you guys off pretty early, but I couldn't really think of anything that would be good to add and this is a good place to stop before we get to what I have planned next (hehehe wouldn't you like to know). I came up with some potential titles so please look them over and tell me what you think. The title will be determined by YOU GUYS, NOT, I repeat, NOT by me. If you come with any good ideas, I'll add them to the list.

Anyway here's what I came up with:

Lost Love, Found Heart

Forgotten Love

Lost and Found

Lost Love

Forgotten Heart

Distant Heartbreak

I'll continue to try to make longer chapters, but remember, I won't update unless I get three reviews. Plz R & R. 'Ja

Sara


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye

Well I'm sure you all hate me at this present time for not updating. (tears streaming down face) I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! It's just I wanted to get this updated before Christmas and then I got caught up in a bunch of stuff, and then school, and we just barely got our new comp……BUT! Since we have our new comp now I can update faster (providing I actually know what I'm gonna write). Anyway, that's basically my lame excuse for not updating and BTW, since only one person told me which title they liked, the story is going to be called Distant Heartbreak unless you guys speak up before I 'publish' the next chappie. And it will be coming, oh yes. grins evilly, notices people looking at me Ehehe. YOU HEARD NOTHING!

Now then. To those reviewers who I love so much: THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU KEEP ME GOING! Sort of.

**Ngoc1231**: thank u. so much for the updating soon part.

**Jubily-Lollypops**: yay! Another review from one of my fave reviewers:) thank u, and ur the only one who said what title they liked. Thanx!

**Matsumi K.**: thank u, and YES! I LOVE that song! And thanx!

(sniff) those r the only reviews I got.

Oh, and you're still gonna hate me 'cause Chappies 6 and 7 are gonna be pretty short. But, hey, give me a break. It shard to find a good place to stop a chappie and start another one. I'm tryin'.

and in case you've forgotten, this-(s/n) is (sara's/notes)

**Disclaimer**: blah...blah…don't own….blah….Cardcaptors…blah…..blah…..Cardcaptor Sakura……never will…blah..blah...blah

* * *

**Chapter 6**- Good-bye 

-Chapter 5 recap.-

"_No wonder I like you, Eli." _

"_What can I say? It must be my boyish looks and suave nature."_

"_Shut up," she said giggling, as she playfully hit him in the shoulder, "don't flatter yourself. I also used to think that cashmere would be a good material for pants." _

_She shuddered as she recalled the incident, "Never again."_

-End of recap.-

The next morning Sakura got up at 5:45 so she could spend as much time with Li as possible before he left. When she opened the door to go outside, she found Li sitting on her porch.

"Li!"

"Hi."

"How long have you been there?"

"Since 5:30. I'm surprised you got up so early."

She blushed, "Aren't you so nice," she said sarcastically, "besides, I wanted to stay with you until you have to leave. Why'd you come over?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to walk with me to the airport instead of drive there. That way we'll have more time together."

"OK, let's go." She grabbed his hand and started walking.

At first they were both quiet, not looking at each other but keeping their eyes on the ground. Finally Sakura tried to break the silence.

"So……"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why your mom wants you back in Hong Kong?"

"The elders probably want me to train more."

"Why? All the cards have been captured and transformed into Sakura cards."

"Who knows? I've never understood the purposes behind the elders' actions."

"Oh. So, left or right?"

"What?"

"Left or right? Which way do we turn?"

Li looked around. They had reached an intersection Li recognized that was only about 5 blocks from the airport.

"Yeah, that. Uh, we turn left."

As they continued walking, Li tried to savor every moment. He watched and listened as Sakura spoke, taking note of how her lips moved, imprinting her voice in his mind. He memorized how her hand felt in his and how her hair shined in the sun and gently swayed around her face whenever a breeze blew by.

"Li? Are you ok? You're really quiet."

"I'm fine. I've just been….thinking."

Sakura looked over at him.

-Sakura's POV-

'Just look at him. He seems so deep in thought. Goodness he looks so hot like that! Sakura, stop that! It _is_ true, but now isn't the time. You should be savoring this time. You're right. Of course I'm right, I'm you!'

-End of POV-

Sakura sighed. Arguing with yourself could get pretty tiring. They arrived at the airport a few minutes later, only to find that his flight would be leaving in a little over 5 minutes because his mom had decided she wanted him there as soon as possible. Sakura turned to Li.

"I guess this is where we say good-bye." (s/n I know, I know, its cheesy)

"Yeah."

"I'll really miss you, Li."

"Me too."

"You'll come back, won't you?"

"I promise."

He pulled her into a tight embrace and slipped something into her pocket without her noticing. Then he leaned toward her and gently pressed his lips against hers. She lovingly kissed him back and after a few moments they broke apart. Li grabbed his carry-on and got ready to board.

"Good-bye, Sakura."

"Good-bye, Li."

With that he went to board the private jet. Sakura stayed and watched until the jet took off and disappeared into the distance.

"Please come back soon." She whispered to herself as tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls.

* * *

Once again I'm sure you all hate me for how short that was, but like I said, its really hard to stop and start. But the next short (yes, short!) chapter is already written, so just get me my 3 reviews and some more title input please! And then I'll get the next chappie up. Anyway, that's it so R+R! 

'Ja

Sara


	7. Chapter 7 Healing

This is probably the fastest I've updated. I would've done so sooner, but I didn't have three reviews until just recently, so technically-its your fault. Haha, I'm just kidding. Anyway, I haven't had any more title-input so Distant Heartbreak it is. If you have a problem w/ that-tough. You had your chance to speak up, If you didn't take it that's your loss.

To my reviewers:

**XxBlitzxX**: thanx a ton Ethan! Glad you like it! (and yes, as far as I know you're still the only boy to read this) Is this a fast enough update for you?

**Matsumi K.**: thank you, thank you. I'm glad you didn't think it was cheesy. I was afraid it seemed rather cheese-ish.

You know, just cause I won't update until I get three reviews doesn't mean you guys have to stop reviewing as soon as I get three. Hint, hint.

**Dislaimer**: i don't own CC or CCS, blah blah blah, we all know the drill.

(s/n) - (sara's/notes)

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**- Healing 

Chapter 6 Recap.-

"_Good-bye, Sakura."_

"_Good-bye, Li."_

_With that he went to board the private jet. Sakura stayed and watched until the jet took off and disappeared into the distance._

"_Please come back soon." She whispered to herself as tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls._

End of Recap.-

Later That Day---

When Sakura got home she silently walked up the stairs to her room, changed into her pajamas, and threw her other clothes on her bed. Then she flopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well. What am I going to do now?"

She sighed and rolled over facing her clothes.

"Huh?"

Somewhere in Hong Kong---

Li sat in the limousine, looking out the window. There were Sakura trees blooming everywhere he looked. As if she wasn't already all he thought about. When the limo arrived at the Li mansion, his servant/chauffeur, Wei, got out and opened Li's door then got his bags. As Li started up the stairs to the front door, his mother, Yelan, came out to meet him.

"Welcome home, my son." (s/n hehe, this sound cheesy ninja movie-ish to anyone)

"Hello mother."

"Come, Xiaolang. (s/n I don't care if I'm mixing names, I've always sorta liked the whole Xiaolang thing) Today your **real** training begins."

With that, she led Li into the mansion.

Back In Sakura's Room---

"What's this?" she said as she noticed something sticking out of one of the pockets. She reached over and picked it up.

"The Cards. Huh? It's a note."

This is what the note said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I thought I should return these to you before I left. After all, they are rightfully yours. I know that before I said you didn't have a clue of what you were doing and that you didn't deserve to be a CardCaptor, but now I see that you are truly the Card Mistress. Keep training._

_-Li_

Sakura looked at the note again and fell back on her bed.

Sakura's POV-

Great. He finally recognizes that I am the Card Mistress and he leaves. Dang.

End POV-

Just then her cell phone rang. (s/n she knows who it is due to the ringtone)

"Madison, now really isn't the best time."

"Are you kidding? Of course it's not! That's why you're coming over right now! We've got to start the healing process immediately!"

"What? How do you know what hap-Never mind. Sorry, Madison but I'm not really in the mood for 'healing' right now and besides, I can't get over there. No one's home."

"Sure you can. Look outside your window."

Sakura looked and there was Madison waving to her while standing next to her limo.

"Now get your depressed rear down here or I'll come up there and drag you down."

"Fine, give me a minute."

Sakura changed out of her pajamas, collected some things in a bag (she figured she'd probably stay the night) and stopped. She looked over at the Sakura book. She walked over to it, picked it up and put it in the bag of things she would be taking to Madison's.

"From now on these will be my permanent companions." She said to herself.

With that she turned and went out to meet Madison.

Later Madison's Mansion--

Sakura and Madison got out of the limo and walked up the stairs to the door. Madison led Sakura up to her room, even though Sakura had been there plenty of time. They opened the door, walked in, and Sakura went to put her things down while Madison put a DVD on and set it to the main menu on her flat screen HDTV. When Sakura came back into the main part of Madison's bedroom (s/n her room is sort of like a small house or large apartment) she actually stopped and looked around. Madison had gotten her maids to bring in numerous big, comfy bean bag chairs and a tray loaded with half pints of ice cream.

"Madison, what IS this stuff?"

"The healing process. We're gonna lay around watching chick-flicks and eat Haagen-daaz, fat-free of course, 'till we've cried our eyes out and you feel better."

"Thanks, Madison. You're the best."

"I know. Now that that's settled, pull up a bean bag or six, grab a half-pint, and let's start! First up: A Walk To Remember."

"Ok. Let me get something first."

Sakura came back shortly with, Madison noticed, a rather familiar book at her side. And so, the 'healing process' began.

* * *

That was actually longer than I thought. Oh well, hoped you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think, any suggestions, all that stuff. R + R! And don't forget- I get my three reviews or else you don't get your next chapter! 

'Ja

Sara


End file.
